A Bohemian Life
by 567573
Summary: "Roger the rockstar, Benny the dreamer, Collins the anarchist, Maureen the performer and me, the wannamaker filmmaker. Together we made a Bohemian family." Mark reflects.  Read and Review, please. Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.
1. Book 1: The Rise and Fall

Warning: Rated T: for implied suicide and drug abuse.

Disclaimer: Roger, Mark and April - are of course, the incredible creations of Jonathan Larson.

**Book 1: The Rise and Fall**

**Chapter 1: Roger**

Before his "downfall" (you'll learn about that later), Roger Davis was a cocky, driven, empowered, talented musician. He was on top of the world when he met April - but I guess every high has a low. Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself. I always do.

Like I said, he was cocky and perhaps a little too confident, but he was also talented. _Boy, _was he talented. The_ Well Hungarians _were really picking up. Gigs became more and more frequent. He told me once that it was like he was flying - he was on top of the world. Chicks were all over him - as well as a few guys, paying rent wasn't a concern anymore, drinks whenever he pleased, - the boy had it going for him. He was living the rock star dream.

Then, he met April. I am still not sure whether, in the end, that was a gift or a curse.

**Chapter 2: April**

The moment I saw April, I knew she was trouble. After going to the local bar, _Johnny's, _to get some film of Roger and his band, I walked up to the bartender to get a drink. On one of the stools, laughing at some joke that I missed, a beautiful, red-headed girl sat. Her pale arms were adorned with thick leather bracelets, multiple black earrings were scattered at random points along her ear and her bright green eyes twinkled mischievously. Her lips were a bright red that matched the color of her wild hair, she had a shot glass in front of her and a cigarette in her left hand - yes, she was definitely trouble. I'm still not sure exactly what about her appearance showed her free-spirit, or warm heart, but it was evident the moment I laid eyes on her. She turned to look at me, and her eyes widened as something dawned upon her.

"Oh! _You're _Mark, aren't you_?" _she smiled up at me.

I didn't know who she was yet, so confused, I stuttered back. "Uh, yeah? I am. How- how did you know?"

"Oh Rogers told me _all _about you." So _this _must be April - Roger's new girlfriend. "He said if I ever saw you I would know, 'cause a camera would be glued to you." She laughed, as I looked down and realized that I was holding my camera with my right hand, rather possessively.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed somewhat awkwardly. "I'm a filmmaker." I grabbed a seat next to her. "Not that I've ever made any films that anyone would ever put on TV."

She tilted her back, giving a laugh and said, "You wouldn't be stuck in New York if you did."

"No, I suppose not. East Village - home of all starving, failed bohemian artists, right?"

"Exactly." She took a long drag of her cigarette and looked up at Roger, singing on stage.

"Except, that boy there -", she motioned at Roger who looked over and winked at her, "has got some talent. If he plays his cards right, he'll be big. Real big."

"Yeah, he has a gig almost every other night, now." As Roger started singing another rock song (this one being a new song he wrote the other night - about a beautiful redheaded girl), she continued to stare lovingly at him and the conversation fell to comfortable lull. She was obviously head-over-heels for Roger, and though he didn't show it nearly as much, I could tell that he felt the same way for her. _Good, _I thought, _Roger could use a girlfriend. _Not that I'm one to talk.

I'm still not sure why I knew that April had good intentions and had such a free and spirited soul - it was just one of those things that was evident right away though.

As Roger started singing a new song, the red-head abruptly turned to me, as if just remembering something important.

"I'm April, by the way. April Ericsson." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Her grins were infectious.

"Roger has told me a lot about you too." He really hadn't told me much - but his eyes showed it all. He loved her. That much was obvious.

That statement put a mischievous grin on her face, "Oh, really?"

"Oh yeah. He likes you a lot, you know." As an after thought I added, "Don't tell him I said that, though." He would pumble me into smithereens. Still, it was true, and why shouldn't she know it?

She gave a short, light laugh. "My lips are sealed." While she went back to admiring Roger on stage, I flagged down the bar tender to get a drink. A few songs later, she turned back to me.

"_Sooooooo,_ what do you film?"

"Mostly documentaries and stuff. You know about every day life in New York - the riots, the rising artists, the homeless. That sorta stuff."

"And is Roger one of your subjects?" The glint in her eye revealed to me that she was just _trying _to make me tongue-tied.

"No. Well, I mean - I do film him, but I - I was his friend before filming."

"Mhm." She took another drag of her cigarette.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Me? I'm a waitress by day, occasionally becoming a karaoke singer at night. . . Not nearly as good as Roger, though. Just for kicks."

"You know," she gave me a grin, as if she was about to reveal a big secret. "I think, that he is more nervous about his gig tomorrow then he lets on." Roger was going to meet with _Mr. Jefferson, _and if all went well - possibly, eventually meet with a man, who could _possibly _give him a record deal. Roger was definitely trying to appear unconcerned, but I could see he was _excited._

"This could be it, Mark!" he had said, after telling me the news. "This could be the big break!"

"That's great, Rog." I grinned up at him. Since then, he tried to keep the nonchalant appearance - but I, and it seemed April, weren't falling for it.

"It could be the big break." I said to her.

"It could be."

**Chapter 3: The Fall**

When I walked into our bathroom, humming to one of Roger's songs, I stopped dead in my tracks. My friend, Roger's girlfriend, our _family_, was lying there. She looked broken, just broken.

I surprised myself with my own strength, as I cleaned up our bathroom and the blood without shedding a tear. I _had_ to be strong - for Roger. April had put a note on the sink - a sheet of paper from the clinic that read HIV positive. "We have AIDS." No apology, no last words of love, no reason. That's what hurt the most - April's death was so _unlike _April.

Several hours later, I sat at the edge of the couch, fighting to keep myself numb, drumming my hands anxiously, waiting for Roger to come home.

I knew, the moment I broke the news to him, that some part of him, buried deep inside, died with April. I wasn't going to be getting that part of him back.

April's death pushed Roger over the brink - both him and his singing career fell to pieces. April had left him addicted to heroin, her death left him unable to eat and depressed, and her needles had given him HIV.

The worst part of it all, is that I have no one to blame. I can't blame anyone. I _can't _bring myself to hate that beautiful, kind, free-spirited girl. I can't bring myself to blame one of my closest friends for leaving Roger to his destruction. And when you don't have anyone to blame, your own guilt and suffering is even worse.


	2. Book 2: The Anarchist

A/N: I still don't own RENT. Please Read and Review - I appreciate your input!

**Book 2: The Anarchist**

**Chapter 1: The Lecture**

Tom Collins is a visionary. He is going to make the world right one day, I know it. When I first met him though, I didn't know that. In fact, I'll be honest - I thought he was like every other angry teenager going against convention.

I was still attending Brown University at the time, and walked in late to one of the lectures I was supposed to attend for my writing class. When I entered the speaker had already begun, so I quickly walked to the back of the room, and grabbed a seat next to a black man, that I hadn't seen on campus before. After a few minutes of Mr. David's talking, I decided this was just like every other lecture - long and pointless. The skeptical man sitting next to me seemed to agree.

"What a bunch of bull," he said under his breath to no one in particular.

"I hear that," I scoffed.

He turned to look at me with a wide grin. "You know, I thought this guy was supposed to be 'riveting' and 'cutting-edge' and all that. Please, this guy. Doesn't even cut it." He extended a large hand to me, "The names Collins. Tom Collins." I fumbled to shift my camera to my left hand, and he gave a deep chuckle.

"Mark. Mark Cohen."

"Nice to meet you, Mark."

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. From that moment forward, I knew he was going to be one of my best friends. It was just another thing that I _knew. _

As I predicted, over time he did become one of my closest friends. He shed a positive light on life, was a generally fun guy to have around - and was truly a dreamer (he often quoted John Lennon saying, "Mark, you could say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one."). Who would have thought that he young anarchist would be a fierce and loyal friend?

**Chapter 2: The Theory**

"You know, Mark," Collins said to me, as we sat at the Life Café. "I have a theory of actual reality. Quite simple: Act up and fight AIDS!" He took another swig of his beer.

I laughed, I had heard this theory many times before. But I played along.

"What a riveting theory, Collins! Why, they should hire _you _to be a speaker."

They did too. At least before they heard his theory. Collins wanted to reach out and teach today's youth, so _desperately, _that I couldn't help but feel awful when he came back from another teaching gig, fired. He always shrugged it off saying "they couldn't handle the genius of me and my theories", but I knew on the inside he was hurt. His theories might be controversial - but there is no denying that his lectures were better than any other speakers I had heard.

"That they should, that they should." He yawned loudly and spreads his arms out, putting one on my shoulders. We sat there contently, for several minutes, before Tom broke the silence.

"Whadya say we go back to the loft and vainly attempt to get Roger to stop sulking?"

"Sounds good."

We put great effort in trying to get Roger to leave the loft and _live _again, but as we knew it would be, it was in vain. He wouldn't budge. However, Collins did manage to get a chuckle out of Roger, as he tried to literally _carry _Roger outside. A chuckle coming from Roger during his "Post-April's-death" stage is real _progress. _Progress, that no matter how desperately I tried, I could not achieve.

**Chapter 3: A Growing Friendship**

When Roger was going through withdrawal, Collins almost didn't take a job offer at MIT just to stay and help me. He was the biggest of us, and seemed to think it was up to him to make sure Roger didn't knock me out in his desperation to get another hit. Collins had come up to our loft once, to find me on the ground and Roger racing down our steps to look for The Man. Angry, he hoisted Roger over his shoulders, locked him in his bedroom, and checked to make sure I was okay. Ever since then, Collins was (understandably so) very apprehensive about leaving me with Roger for long periods of time.

"We need the money. It's fine. Go show them your theory of actual reality." He reluctantly agreed, but not before leaving me with all the money he had on him, stocking us up on groceries and laughing at me, as he jokingly patted my head, saying "don't you dare hesitate to call if Roger so much as plucks a hair off of your cute, albino head."

Of course, I didn't call when Roger's fist collided with my jaw as he attempted to escape the loft. No need to trouble Collins with the news. Still, it was nice to know that someone _wanted_ me to call.

I really did miss Collins while he was away. I imagined he was causing quite the stir had MIT, though, and I vaguely wondered if he would bring back an angry-at-the-world college kid that Collins took under his wing, for another room mate. He didn't this time around.

"Wassup, bitches?" he greeted us with, when he finally came home.

"Collins!" I ran up to him and he gave me a warm, one-armed hug, wincing as he did so. Before I could ask he said, "Ey! Roger! You're clean!" Turning to me, he gave a large grin, "Nice job."

"Thanks." I had really missed him. I always did.


	3. Book 3: The Rebel

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 1: The Riot**

Before Roger had even met April, him, Collins, Benny (you'll learn about him later), Maureen and I were room mates. When I first met Maureen I was awestruck, she was just so wild, beautiful and altogether perfect. It was a bit pathetic really, how much I liked her. Collins was the wingman who had hooked us up.

"Boys! There is gonna be one sweet riot tonight, protesting the attitude towards the homeless. I know the girl running it. Maureen, - Mark, you'd love her." He grinned at me. So Roger, Collins and I headed over to the protest (Benny opted out).

"This girl is really something else, she throws real _out-there_ protest. The cops showed up last time - arrested a few people, but they got out within a few hours." That didn't make me feel too enthusiastic about going. Collins must've saw my apprehension because he put his arm around my shoulder and said, "If it makes you feel better, we'll stand by the exit." Of course the moment I laid my eyes on Maureen, there was no need to stand near the exit - I wanted a center, front row view. As I filmed her wild performance, I felt the need to look at her outside of my camera's lens - an _incredibly _rare occurrence for someone like me.

I gaped as she looked down at me and winked. Collins stared at me and gave a deep chuckle. He said something that I didn't quite catch to Roger, who snickered. It didn't matter that there was no doubt in my mind they were making jokes about me, all that mattered was the wild performer screaming on stage in front of me.

It didn't even matter that I ended up getting arrested. Normally that would shake me, but not when all I could think about was that protest and the amazing girl who held it. Collins came and bailed me out within an hour. I thanked him and he asked what I thought about the protest.

"It was great." I grinned.

"I thought so, too. Even Roger liked it!" We laughed. "Roger and Maureen - the girl who ran the protest - are waiting for us at the Life Café."

I gulped as we walked in. Why would a girl like _her, _have an interest in a scrawny, starving, film maker like me? Collins gave me an all-knowing look and laughed. "C'mon. I'll introduce you."

We entered and saw Maureen and Roger talking, tucked away at a table to the left - by the bar. I couldn't help but be jealous that Roger was having a conversation, with the beautiful black haired beauty. She was wearing a tight t-shirt, ripped jeans, cherry red lipstick, black stud earrings and 3 inch high heels. Not the kind of girl I was used to dating. When she saw Collins her face lit up and she gave him a hug. She turned to me.

"Hi! I'm Maureen," she smiled. "Sorry you got arrested - it was supposed to be a peaceful protest."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mark. And its cool." She smiled. Oh how much I loved that smile. I knew that she was out of my league. I knew a girl like _that,_ couldn't possibly content herself with a dork like me. Of course, that didn't stop me from going for her.

**Chapter 2: Technical **

Once Maureen and I started dating, she had me control the technical needs of every one of her protests. A tiring job, yes, but I could never get tired of seeing her performing on stage.

"Hey Marky, can you come over and help out with the protest tomorrow?" she would say. It wasn't really a question anymore - she knew what my answer would be. So what if I was planning on filming some footage that day? Maureen _needed _me, and as much as I may try to deny it - its nice to be needed.

I would usually spent a good few hours doing technical stuff and the occasional odd-job for her. The time went quickly, though, as it always did when I was with her.

"It looks _great, _Pookie." She would tell me, with a kiss, just before crowds started showing up to see what my crazy girl would protest next.

Blushing lightly, I replied, "Thanks. Good luck. I'll be in back of the stage."

I was perfectly content. What more could I ask for? I had a beautiful, wonderful girlfriend, I was actually finishing my films for once and Roger decided to quit heroin. It seemed like everything was going for me, like it was too good to be true. Which in the end, I guess it was.

**Chapter 3: The Broken Romance**

I was head-over-heels in love with her, but I guess it was just a casual romance to her.

I was aware Maureen cheated. I wasn't dumb. But it was easier if I pretended I was. I didn't want to face the realization that this perfect girl that I was so _dang lucky _to date, wasn't being faithful. I knew when she came into the loft three hours later then she said she would, when she came in smelling of cigarettes and booze, I _knew what it meant. I knew what it meant when she was on the phone flirting for what seemed to me like hours. But like a coward, like the filmmaker I am, that hides behind his work so he doesn't have to face reality - I didn't do anything. I couldn't bring myself to bring it up to her. She didn't need another reason to break up with me. _

_It's true what they say, that love is imperfect, love is flawed. Well at least, our love certainly was. What kind of a coward was I, that I couldn't even stand up to my own girlfriend? _

_That is how our relationship went on for months - she cheated, I kept my silence, while falling apart on the inside. She manipulated me into doing things for her, that I didn't want to do - and I pretended I didn't mind. She introduced me to many people that she flirted with - and I acted like I didn't notice her giving them her number. _

_The worst part of it was all I was fully aware of what was going on. I just couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. _


	4. Book 4: The Enemy of Avenue A

**As always, I don't own RENT or any of its characters, they are the amazing work of Jonathan Larson.**

**A/N: **I'd like to give a BIG thank you to Kill4Karamel and darkgemwildcat for reviewing!

Please let me know what you think - good or bad - I update faster when I get feedback! Thanks!

**Book 4: The Enemy of Avenue A**

**Chapter 1: Benjamin Coffin the Third**

I first met the current-day enemy of Avenue A, Benjamin Coffin the Third, in our shared dorm at Brown University.

"Hello." He cleared his throat and extended his hand. "I'm your roommate. Benjamin Coffin the third." He said his name pompously and I doubted I would like him very much until he added, "But friends just call me Benny."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mark."

We had a lot in common, and an instantaneous friendship grew between us. We both went to bed early, slept in as late as we could, never brought women back to our dorms and had big dreams that we did not follow, instead pouring ourselves into schoolwork. Our friendship thrived off of our biggest connection, an irrational desire to go to pursue careers in the mean streets of New York.

December 12th, the last day before our winter break, was the day when I finally decided I couldn't do what everyone expected of me anymore. So I packed my bags, informed my hysterical parents of my decision, and told Benny, "I'm leaving for New York." He must have suspected that I would be leaving soon, because he immediately responded, "I'll come with you."

I had always thought how lucky I was to have such a loyal friend who would go to _New York_ with me. Up until recent events, that is.

**Chapter 2: The Dreamer**

Roger the musician, Maureen the performer, Collins the anarchist, Benny the dreamer, and Mark the wannabe filmmaker - together we formed a tight-knit, unlikely group of friends. Though the others may deny it now, Benny was once a well-loved member of our Bohemian family.

Benny dreamed of one day turning all the tenth city lofts into a studio for all the Bohemian talent, called "Cyber Arts." His relationship with us began to strain as he started to date Alison, a fairly wealthy girl who had abandonment issues with her yappy dog, Avita.

Looking back on his behavior, its painfully obvious that he what he desired in life was different from the rest of our friends. I should have seen the signs leading up to his inevitable betrayal, but being the naïve college dropout that I was, I suspected nothing.

It was a typical Wednesday night at the loft - Collins was drunk, April and Roger were high, Maureen and I were cuddling on the couch laughing as Collins ranted about a local politician, and Benny was out with Alison again. Just as the conversation fell to a comfortable lull, and April and Roger were about to declare they were "going to bed", a breathless Benny busted into the loft.

"Just got an investor to buy the lofts in Alphabet City!" he declared, with a broad smile.

"An _investor_?" Roger scoffed. He was quite vocal about his dislike of Benny using "yuppie" words to make him sound more official. Benny's happiness seemed to blind him to the sarcasm in Roger's voice, because he replied with,

"Muffie's father! He thinks I've got a great business plan. All I gotta do is get all the hobos out, and the dream is gonna be a reality!" That last sentence didn't set well.

"You mean the _homeless?_" Maureen interjected. "Where do you suppose they are gonna go?"

Benny's face fell.

"I don't know. Its not my issue either. They can go to some shelter." Collins shook his head sadly, making eye contact with Roger.

"_Or _stay and pay rent! I'm planning to put condo's on the top!"

"What about us? Are you gonna kick _us_ out, Benny?"

"No, of course not! You guys are golden! My pals!" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as if his it would express his devotion. He quickly let go of me, looking exasperated at our less-than-thrilled faces.

"C'mon guys! Our _dream _is coming true! Roger! You can record your first CD in the studio! And- and Mark! You could very well produce your own film in Cyber Arts!" I was the first to show any enthusiasm.

"Well I'm all for it, if it exposes the unknown Bohemian talent."

". . . and its free rent!" added a slightly topsy April, who was clinging to Roger.

"I'm moving out of this dump too! I'm going to go live with Alison in her apartment on the West side of town."

Though I refused to show it, I think Benny's abrupt departure from the loft followed by his betrayal in the form of demanding rent, hurt me the most. He was my first _real_ friend, that I didn't hang around just because in high school there was safety in numbers, but instead because I actually enjoyed spending time with him.

**Chapter 3: Lapdog of the Revolution**

Benny has earned himself many titles, the mildest of which are "Enemy of Avenue A", "Wealthy Lapdog" and "Yuppie Scum." His infamy has spread throughout the East Village, and I can't help but wonder if Benny ever regrets his decisions. I wonder if he thinks it was a fair trade - principles and friends for wealth and exile. Its true we didn't always have heat or food, but we had our Bohemian family, and I once thought that we were enough.

In his desperation to "make something of himself", Benny became a different person. Blinded by his desperation to make his dream a reality, he forgot where he came from, who helped him get where he was and the ideals he once pursued; as a result becoming cold-hearted "yuppie scum." Sometimes I swear I can still see a glimpse of the compassionate, funny, driven friend that I loved so much. Then he shuts off our power and I remember the old Benny is gone.


	5. Book 5: The Savior

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own RENT.

**Book 5: The Savior**

**Chapter 1: Roger's Savior**

Roger wasn't completely healed after withdrawal. He started showing at least some interest in life outside of drugs, and he was clean, but he wasn't really _living. _He didn't care about music, didn't take his AZT and didn't ever socialize_. _Until Mimi quite literally danced her way into his life. He struggled at first, he was out of his comfort zone with Mimi - he hadn't gone out and had fun in so long. But eventually, Mimi's irresistible charm won him over.

I noticed the change immediately. Suddenly I didn't have to remind Roger to take his AZT at each meal (although I still had to remind him at every _other _meal), Roger would initiate plans himself, and for once he was writing songs again (however poorly). It was nice to have him back. Mimi brought the old Roger back, the one that joked, laughed, talked, and sung - the one that I loved and missed so much. She kept him from drowning in his own self-pity and self-induced misery, and for that I was truly thankful.

It was me that spent countless hours holding Roger through withdrawal, it was me who reminded him to take his AZT everyday, it was me who stayed by his side during April's death and it was me who endured his cruel comments and punches during his withdrawal. Sure, I wish it could have been me that brought the old Roger back, but I can't blame Mimi. In fact, I'm eternally grateful to her. She saved my best friend, something that no matter how much I wish I could - I couldn't do. What can I say? She danced her way into my heart.

Roger and his new girlfriend - that Cat Scratch Club dancer - walked into the room, arm in arm. Roger said something about running into his room to grab something, leaving me alone with his new girlfriend.

"Hey, _Mark! _I'm Mimi." Immediately I liked her- she paid enough attention to what Roger was _saying _to know his dorky roommate's name.

"Oh-uh-hi!" I stuttered back, surprised.

"Roger is just grabbing his bag and then we are gonna go down to the Life Café. You should come if you want." She wasn't like the other girls Roger went out with - _that_ much was apparent. She was inviting _me_, the dorky filmmaker, to eat with her and her boyfriend. She was so personable and gave off such a warm-hearted vibe, that I knew she would be good for Roger. Roger would be good for her too, I could tell, seeing the stash peaking out of her back jean pocket.

**Chapter 2: Mimi's Savior**

Mimi saved Roger in more ways than one. Even when she wasn't good for him, she was good for him. If that makes sense. Even when she unknowingly tempted him with her drugs, she helped Roger test and assure himself that he would never go back to drugs.

Even though Roger would deny it fervently, I know that helping get Mimi off of drugs helped him as well. Roger was sick of being taken care of - the one that everyone watched out for to make sure he didn't slip back into his old habits, and it was time that he looked out for someone else. Concentrating on keeping Mimi clean distracted him from reality, something he was too caught up in.

Roger tried to hide his enthusiasm about helping Mimi during her withdrawal, but I always saw through it.

"You know Mark, I really think Mimi is getting better." He said, reminding me of something remarkably similar I had said about _him _to Collins.

"That's great, Rog. She'll pull through it." In fact, she _has_ to. And maybe if I say it enough, it will be true.

I guess Roger could relate to what Mimi was going through more than any of the rest of us, so it makes sense he was the one able to get her clean. Along with the peace of mind that came with Mimi getting off of drugs, I know that Roger was also secretly pleased that _he _was the one who gave her the stability that comes with being clean. That satisfaction supplied Roger with the confidence that he depended on, and so desperately needed.

**Chapter 3: Denial**

I think the real reason Roger left for Sante Fe was because he was he loved Mimi too much. He didn't think he could take falling in love with a junkie, only to have her die, _again. _I can't say I blame him for having a fear of someone close to him dying (I mean, look at me), but his leaving hurt Mimi more than he will ever know. She was broken. Mimi often knocked lightly on the loft's doors in the middle of the night, telling me she wanted someone to talk to - but I know she was also secretly hoping to find that Roger had come home.

"Hey, Mark," a voice croaked. I quickly turned away from my camera, to see a weak-looking Mimi, leaning against the loft's metal door.

"Oh! Hey, Mimi!" I ran to her.

" . . . I just needed someone to be with. It - it gets lonely upstairs." I could relate. The only things keeping me from drowning myself in the depths of despair were my camera and my friends that I had to keep on going for.

"Well, c'mon in." Over the lonely days without Roger, Mimi and I had formed a tight friendship. I comforted her and talking to her was something to do other than finish my film.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she startled me by rushing up to hug me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oomph." She didn't seem to notice me almost fall down with the force of her impact.

"Thank-you, Mark. For everything." I awkwardly patted her on the back, surprised by the sudden show of affection.

"Don't worry about it, Mimi. You do the same for me."

I wasn't used to being thanked. I was used to being greeted with a groan after telling Roger to take his AZT, I was the one who was called a worry-wart after giving everyone my blankets so they wouldn't catch a cold - I wasn't the one who was thanked. I was _Mark. _Helping your friends is in the job description.

When Roger did come back, I was relieved to see that he devoted himself to Mimi. Mimi was a lot like April in many ways - both head over heels for Roger, both _needed _Roger and both were addicted to drugs - but Mimi _wasn't a replacement for April. They were two different people who fell in love with two different people. April was in love with the cocky, funny, naïve rock star. Mimi was in love with the new Roger, that had suffered through so much, but still cared deeply for his friends. _

_Mimi and Roger found true love. They were better than a fairy tale. They helped each other. They cared. They equally gave and took. And they were madly in love. _

_A/N: Please review - good or bad, I like to know what you are thinking! I update faster with reviews!_


End file.
